


A Rabbit In A Fox's Shirt

by Gameguy1992



Category: Zootopia (2016)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Sweet, nick's shirt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-23
Updated: 2019-07-23
Packaged: 2020-07-11 21:09:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,796
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19934536
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gameguy1992/pseuds/Gameguy1992
Summary: A series of one scenes surrounding the one thing that has remained constant and eternal during Nick and Judy's relationship. Nick's Green Pawian shirt.





	A Rabbit In A Fox's Shirt

It started off in secret. Some small hidden thing only he knew about. They'd been caught in the rain, having gone out to a bar after their shift. And as they'd half walked, half carried each other and have staggered home the heavens had opened up and drenched them to the bone. They'd both yelped, breaking into a Sprint as they'd run down the wet sidewalk and roads before dashing into his building and climbing the stairs to his apartment. They'd both been completely soaked, their clothes sticking to their sopping wet fur which was plastered to their skin like paper mache. He'd been practical, they needed to get out of their clothes. She'd taken that to mean something else and had threatened to smack him if he tried anything. He'd rolled his eyes at her threat and had started to look through his closet for something for her to wear. That had proved difficult though as everything he owned was several sizes bigger than her. 

He'd laughed out loud when she'd asked about maybe a bathrobe. The laughter had left her confused to which he had explained. He and Finnick shared the apartment, did she really think either of them cared if the other saw them naked? They were both foxes after all. Just to poke fun at her he'd commented on the number of times he'd walked in to find Finnick passed out on the couch, hugging a bottle of vodka and naked as the day he was born. The shade of red her face had turned was priceless and had sent him into even more laughter. She'd found it much less funny, her foot stamping the floor angrily as she huffed at him. She'd actually threatened him, "find me SOMETHING Wilde, OR ELSE."

Again he'd rolled his eyes. "Promises promises carrots." In the end he only had one piece of clothing that would fit her, one of his dozen or so green pawian shirts. He could still remember the expression of resigned disgust that had flickered across her face as he'd tossed her the shirt. "You can't be serious."

He shrugged, reaching back to peel away his own shirt which he tossed across the room and into the bathroom where it landed with a wet 'splat'. "I'm not. But if you don't wanna wear it, I won't complain." He waggled his eyebrows seductively. "I'd love to have you parade around my apartment in the nude."

She'd glared at him, haughtly stomping past him and into the bathroom before closing the door sharply. He'd just finished pulling on some sweats and a sweatshirt when she'd come out of the bathroom and-

He could still remember how his breath had hitched in his chest, the faint tingle in his ears and the way his tail had involuntarily bristled. His eyes had widened as they'd raked the form standing in the doorway, drinking in every detail and memorizing it like there would be a test on it later. The shirt was definitely oversized for her, looking more like a dress or a nightgown than anything else on her small frame. The Hem of the shirt hung down to just below Judy's knees and she was currently rolling up the sleeves which were way to big and hung down past her paws. In truth she looked a bit like a child trying to wear her parents clothes. But that wasn't what had made his heart speed up. It was the way the shirt hung on her; the way it illustrated the curve of her hips and chest. It was… stunning. A look of strange femininity about it, something he almost never saw her show. She was a cop first, then a rabbit and lastly a girl; she'd even told him that once. But right then… a beautiful girl wearing one of his shirts was all he saw. And so he stared at her in a breathless shock. He'd never looked at her like that before. He'd never looked at any female like that before. In that moment something had changed. He'd seen her as more than a friend, more than a partner. He'd seen her as-

"Stop staring perv."

A second later a towel hit him in the face, making her vanish from sight.

  
\--------------------

Softly he groaned, his eyes opening only to close again a second later as the blinding golden light of the morning invaded his vision. ' _ No, not ready to get up. Not ready to leave this.' _

He shifted a little, turning his head away from the invasive and unwelcome light and instead towards the smaller and softer body pressed against his side. His eyes roamed her face, her long grey days laid out across the pillow, her soft pink nose which twitched slightly even in her sleep. His eyes drifted lower, sliding down her neck before falling on the baggy and wrinkled sight of one of his many green shirts. He smiled softly to himself, remembering the night before. They'd been together for three months now, yet whenever he thought about it he couldn't help but smile, his tail twitching weakly under the blankets. It was real, it wasn't a dream he would wake up from. He… and Judy… were together.

He bit his lip, feeling his mouth squirm and smile. He'd be so scared at first, so worried that she'd think he was sick or disgusting or insane when he'd first asked her out. But she hadn't. And now… 

"Mmmm."

He shifted, his eyes snapping back up to her face to watch as her eyes slowly opened and began to focus. "Hey."

She responded weakly, still half asleep "h-hey."

God he wanted to kiss her. He wanted to kiss her right now and never stop. Leaning forward he planted a quick kiss on her nose, finally allowing his grin to spread completely across his face. Next to him Judy smiled. "You're in a good mood this morning."

He chuckled and nodded. "Course I am. I just woke up in a warm sunny bed with the most beautiful bunny in the world sleeping next to me and the memory of the night before still playing in my head." As he spoke he closed his eyes, mirroring and Expression she'd made last night while speaking in a voice mimicking her's. "Yes! Right there! Don't you dare stop!" 

Next to him the small grey rabbit let out a gasp of embarrassment, her paws flying to his muzzle to try and hold it closed. "Niiiick stop it!"

He grinned and laughed, his paws going to her hips so he could lift her off the mattress and pull her on top of him where he held her close. "It was so cute though."

It was a mark of just how much he'd embarrassed her that Judy didn't react to the use of 'the word.' instead she only squeaked and buried her face against his chest, heat radiating from her ears in embarrassment. Smiling and laughing he moved, cupping her head with his paws before turning it so she was looking up at him. He felt his heart flutter as his eyes locked with hers, and again he found himself almost overwhelmed by how everything had turned out. She was so beautiful, framed there against his chest in his shirt from the day before. She could have said no. She could have called him a freak and said she never wanted to see him again. She could have dropped him as a partner and taken any of the dozen or so new recruits who had just been brought in and practically treated her like a celebrity. But she hadn't. Instead in her apartment that night, when they'd both been so drunk they could barely see straight, when he'd kissed her and drunkenly confessed how madly in love with her he was; he hadn't pushed him away. Instead…

"I love you Judy Hopps." 

He watched as her eyes drifted sideways, her nose twitching in a slight sign of embarrassment. A moment later he pressed his lips to hers, a soft kiss a great kiss; one he'd never grow tired of.

\--------------

  
He groaned softly as he stepped out of the shower, quickly grabbing a towel and working to dry his fur before it began to poof up and expand. He managed to get most of his body dry before that happened, meaning he only had to contend with his tail this time. Sitting on the edge of the tub he worked, using the comb he left here to brush out his fur. He still had a little time before he had to really start hurrying. They didn't have to be at the precinct for another hour, so he could take a few minutes and…

"Hey slick."

He looked up from his tail, finding his partner and lover leaning in the doorway. It had been… almost a year since they started dating. A year of bliss and happiness Nick honestly hadn't thought was possible. Every day he woke up she was the first thought in his brain, when he saw her it felt like he could fly, when they were together he felt like shouting from the rooftops how in love with her he was, and at night (those nights they didn't spend together) she was the last thought that went through his mind as he drifted off. From the doorway she grinned at him, her body hidden under his oversized and slightly baggy shirt which he'd stripped off before stepping into the shower. He grinned at her cheekily. "You keep stealing my shirts."

She shrugged casually. "I like them. They smell like you."

He chuckled and went back to working on his tail. In front of him she wandered towards him, sitting down on the tub next to him before leaning against him gently. "Nick… can… can I ask you to do something? Something… you might think is strange but… but I really want you to do?"

He stopped working on his tail and looked sideways at her. She didn't seem sad, but her ears were back and her gaze was lowered; definitely she was unsure of herself. He put the brush down, putting the arm instead around her shoulder reassuringly. "Of course carrots I'd do anything for you. What is it?"

She looked at him, clearly still embarrassed. "promise you won't think I'm… weird?"

He shook his head and leaned towards her, gently planting a kiss against the base of her ear. "I'd never think that. Tell me." 

She was silent for several seconds, looking up at him for a few moments before speaking. "I… I really… I like your scent Nick. I… I love it. Everytime I breath it in I get this rush that makes my toes and fingers tingle. It makes me feel safe and happy and… it's why I'm always wearing your shirts." 

He chuckled softly. "plus it's a good shirt."

She huffed at him playfully. "no, it's really not. But… but it has your scent on it. when I wear it it's like… it's like I'm being hugged by you all the time. And… and… I… I really… I love that. So… I was wondering…" for a few moments her voice trailed off. "I know… I know things have been… what you'd hoped. I know you want to be more open about… us… I do to… I just…"

He sighed softly, again squeezing her against his side. "It's ok carrots. I get it. You're not ready to tell others."

She looked at him, an expression of worry on her face. "I want to. I really do, I just… I'm scared. But… I love you. And… I don't want you to think… I'm ashamed. So… I was hoping… I mean… if… if you're willing…" she squirmed a little next to him. "Nick… I really love your scent. I don't ever want to be without it again. So… please… would you…" she took a deep breath, feeling like she was going to pass out at any second. "Would you scent mark some of my shirts? Please."

He blinked at her, definitely surprised by the request. Scent marking was fairly normal for couples, but usually they were of the same species. In truth he hadn't even been sure if rabbits did it. "Are… Are you sure? You know every predator will be able to smell it. Hell Fangmire will probably pick up on it the second we set foot in the precinct, with her nose. It'll be like making out in the breakroom. Everyone will know."

Next to him she nodded. "I… I know. I want them to. I'm… I'm not ready to actually tell everyone yet. But… this way… They'll know that we're… more than just... partners."

He inhaled slowly, looking sideways at her. He could see the worry in her face, the nervous tension in her shoulders and the way her ears were laid flat against her back. He knew this relationship hadn't been easy on her. She'd grown up in a conservative family were traditional values, in a town where predators; especially foxes didn't have the best reputation. For her to ask this…

He shifted, his paw coming up to her chin which he turned so he could plant a soft kiss against her lips. "I love you carrots. Of course I'll do this." 

The look of relief that washed through her face only proved to him how nervous she'd been. He watched as she took a deep breath, small tears forming in the corners of her eyes as she pressed her face against his shoulder. "Thank you." 

He nodded. "But only if you mark my shirts too."

She looked up at him, her eyes wide; clearly having been started by his request. Then, slowly a smile spread across her face. 

"Deal." 

\---------------

  
  


Silently he slipped out of the bed and began to get dressed. A quick search of the floor revealed his boxers and pants which he pulled on, doing his best to be as quiet as he could. Behind him he could hear Judy snoring softly, something he'd be sure to tease her about later. Looking around the floor Nick searched for his shirt, the last article of clothing that he was still missing. He remembered last night he'd helped Judy take it off him. He'd seen her throw it over her shoulder and then…

"Looking for something?" 

The sound of her voice made him turn, a small smile spreading across his face as he found she was watching him. "Hey, sorry. I didn't mean to wake you."

She remained silent for several seconds, her beautiful eyes watching him. "you're going back to your place."

It wasn't a question but a statement, one he nodded in response to. A kind of sad smile twitching the corners of his mouth up as he nodded. "Yeah. I gotta get home and change into my next uniform." As he spoke he began to look around the room again. "I just gotta find my shirt." Turning away from Judy Nick searched the floor, frowning when he found no sign of the shirt he'd worn the night before. He'd just begun to consider searching the bathroom when a soft attention getting cough made him turn and look back at Judy. Turning he smiled, raising his eyebrow as he found Judy hugging his green shirt against her chest. "So you have my shirt."

She smiled playfully. "I don't know what you're talking about." He watched as she moved, half scrambling and squirming into his shirt before smiling again innocently at him. "This is my favorite night shirt."

He chuckled. "Cute. Does that mean I should wear one of your shirts home?"

In front of him she squirmed a little her eyes meeting his after a moment. "Well… I… I've been thinking… maybe… your shirt should stay here."

He raised an eyebrow. "Then... you want me to go home shirtless?"

Again she squirmed a little. "N-no. I just… what if you… brought some things over here… to stay… so… so you'd be able to spend the full night?"

She was leading him to something, he knew it. But at that moment he was finding it rather hard to figure out what. "I already have some things here Judy. What else could I bring over?" That was true. Every few days he brought over one of his uniforms for her to scent mark, something she took great glee in. Over the months he'd also brought over a toothbrush, furbrush, some PJs to wear when he didn't feel like sleeping nude, and a few other odds and ends. 

From where she lay on the bed Judy sat up, taking a deep breath before speaking softly. "Well… what if… you brought over… e-everything else?" 

He blinked at her. ' _ Everything else? What is that supposed… to… mea-' _

His eyes widened as something in his brain woke up, some small faculty finally kicked in. His mouth hung open in a rare expression of shock. Was she really… was she really asking him…

In front of him Judy giggled softly, a beautiful melodious sound that sent shivers up his spine. "What's the matter Nick, bunny got your tongue?" 

He swallowed, his throat having becomes almost painfully dry. Was she really…

He wanted to say yes. He wanted to fling himself towards her, scoop her up in his arms, kiss her and say yes. Yes that he would move in with her. But… in the back of his mind was the nagging voice. The voice telling him he was miss understanding this, that she was asking him something else. "Are… are you… asking me… to..."

In front of him Judy nodded. "Y-yes. Nick Wilde… will you move in with me?"

\-----------

He took several deep steadying breaths. He could do this, everything was going according to plan. They'd both gotten the same day off, they'd spent all day doing everything they both loved. This was it, the moment he'd been planning and readying himself for, for weeks now. Behind him Judy yawned softly, the days activities having worn her out as much as him. Over his shoulder he spoke to her. "So what do you think? Sleep in the buff tonight? PJs? My green pawian shirt you say you hate but always steal?"

Behind him Judy huffed slightly. "I do not ALWAYS steal it." 

He laughed at that, pulling his shirt out and tossing it to her. "Yeah, yeah you do. So get changed. We both know you want to."

He grinned playfully at her as she glared at him. After a few seconds she spoke. "You're being odd today." 

He smiled innocently, readying himself for what he was about today. "I have no idea what you're talking about carrots. I'm my usual foxy self."

For several seconds she looked at him, her eyes narrowing; looking him up and down as if she were trying to spot the reason for his odd behavior. After a few moments though she gave up, instead working to strip off her clothes from the day before pulling the by now familiar green fabric of Nick's shirt over her head. In that brief moment he acted, the plan he'd been carefully crafting all day reaching its final step. His paw shot into the closet, grabbing the small something he'd hidden inside earlier. As quickly as he could, he moved forward, impossibly aware of the seconds ticking down before Judy's head would emerge through hole in the shirt and be able to see him again. Dropping into position on one knee he had just enough take to take a deep calling breath. He was ready for this. He knew that, he'd known it since the very first time he and Judy had kissed. He'd known he wanted this and now…

He smiled as Judy finished pulling on his shirt, her attention directed downwards as she tugged the shirt on and let it drop, covering her body from sight before looking up and…

"Judy Hopps, will you marry me?" 

Time seemed to freeze as she looked up at him, her eyes going wide at the sight of the ring he was holding out to her. It wasn't the most expensive ring in the store. He wished he could have gotten her that one. The shiny diamond encrusted ring had cost easily a years salary. When he'd seen it he'd thought about slipping back into his old roll, using his charm and words to whittle the shop owner down until the price was more manageable. But he'd decided against it, keenly aware that if she ever found out she'd be furious with him. So he'd looked at some more and found this ring; a simple and traditional elegant gold band with a small stone set into it. He had splurged a little bit though, the words 'For the Rabbit who hustled a Fox' engraved inside the band. The mouse who ran the shop had given him a funny look at that, but hadn't said anything.

And now he was here, on one knee holding the ring out to her. His heart was hammering in his chest, he was actually more nervous about this than he was in his entire time at the police academy or doing any patrol or assignment he and she had been given. In front of him she stared at him, her eyes wide and her mouth slightly hanging open. After what felt like several hours her eyes drifted up to his. Small tears had formed around the corners of her eyes. For a moment he bit his lip. Had he messed up? Was this not right? He'd done some research beforehand, trying to find if rabbits as a species had any customs or rules about getting engaged and married. He hadn't found any, but-

"Yes." His breath caught in his chest as those words washed over him. Yes, she'd said yes. "YES! YES! YES!"

a second later time resumed as Judy launched herself off the bed towards him, her arms wrapping around his neck in a tight desperate hug as she related that word over and over again. Doing his best to fight back his own tears he moved, reaching back to touch one of her paws, to guide it away from his neck and hold it still so he could gently slide the ring onto her finger. The very second it was in place he pulled her against her, clutching her to his chest as tightly as he could. They were both shaking like crazy, both of them completely overwhelmed by the moment. From against his chest he heard her manage to speak. "H-how did I-I ever find y-you?"

He grinned, only one response coming to mind. "It's called a hustle sweetheart." 


End file.
